L'obscur pour ami
by Evni
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, septième fille d'une septième fille, devient l'apprentie de l'Epouvanteur. Son but est de pouvoir un jour être l'Epouvanteur de sa terre natale. Après cinq années de bataille contre les forces du mal et une nuit rebelle, elle fera une rencontre qui bouleversera sa vie. Et découvrira ainsi que certain coté de l'obscur, ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'elle le pense.


**Disclaimer: Les personnages utilisé(e)s dans ce one shot, ne m'appartiennent pas ! J'informe aussi les lecteurs que j'ai utilisée des personnages de Naruto, Fairy Tail et One piece. Je me suis aussi inspirée de la saga L'épouvanteur.. (une saga que je conseils à tous ! Cela dit, bonne lecture.**  
_

Trente et un octobre, un soir que je n'oublierais jamais et qui me fera sans doute frissonner durant toute mon existence. Mon maître m'avait prévenue que c'est un soir où l'on ne sort pas ! Un soir qu'un épouvanteur n'est pas autorisé à fêter.. Mais j'avais osée et j'étais maintenant apeurée. Fuyant l'obscurité du bois dans lequel je m'étais aventurée quelques heures plus tôt. Je pouvais sentir derrière moi les pas rythmés et léger de mon poursuivant. Mais ils étaient si léger, si silencieux que même la sorcière la plus dangereuse du comté, se sentirait en danger.

- Laisse moi tranquille ! **_Ordonnais-je en m'arrêtant pour faire face à mon poursuivant,_**je suis la fille d'une septième fille. Si tu t'abreuve de mon sang, tu mourras.

La créature se mit à grogner en arrêtant sa marche et instantanément un froid glaciale se fit sentir. Je déglutis bruyamment en resserrant la prise que j'avais sur mon bâton en bois de sorbier. Celui-ci est efficace sur les sorcières, cependant, je ne faisais pas face à une sorcière ! Mais plutôt à une créature.. Quelque chose de bestiale. Un gobelin ? Non, il m'aurait déjà attaqué et cela même avec une menace aussi minime que celle que je lui ai faite. Je n'étais pas armée pour l'affronter. J'en étais consciente.. Et même si je voulais tenter quoi que ce sois, je ne savais pas à quoi je faisais face. Donc cela restait malgré tout : du pur suicide.

Cela dit, il gardait en tête que j'étais la septième fille, d'une septième fille. Faisant ainsi de moi, une menace pour lui. Je pouvais voir et sentir mieux que n'importe quel humain. Quelque soit la manière dont il m'attaquera, je le verrais ! Ceci tournait donc légèrement en mon avantage de ce côté là. Mais je ne devais me fier à ce statut, cela ne suffit pas face à l'obscure.

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air fraîche pour soulager mes poumons enflammer par la folle course que j'avais faite.. Je devais rester calme. Maman ne m'avait pas confier à l'épouvanteur pour que je me jette dans les bras de la mort aussi vite. Ressaisis-toi Lucy, tu en es à ta dernière année d'apprentissage ! Tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir sans encombre. Souviens-toi. A la fin de l'année, tu iras défendre le comté où tu es née. Tu dois vivre. Fronçant les sourcils et bien décidée à bouger, j'enfonçais ma main droite dans ma poche gauche.. Il fallait que je sois rapide.

- Ne tente rien. Tu le regretterais de ta vie ! **_Pestait la créature en lâchant un râle ironique en me voyant faire,_** je ne suis pas aussi stupide que toutes les bêtes de ce comté.

La créature parlait ! Mais n'était pas stupide pour un sou.. Il m'épiait et me tournait autours. Mon plan qui consistait à le ralentir avec un peu de **limaille de fer** et du **sel** tombait à l'eau. La limaille devait l'affaiblir et le sel, le brûler. Cependant, si j'arrivais à sortir du bois, j'aurais une chance contre lui.. Mais il me restait quarante bons mètres avant la sortie du bois. Je soupirais et me résignais en sortant ma main de ma poche.

- Tu deviens plus censée ? **_Reprit-il plus cynique qu'il y a un instant._**

Malgré l'obscurité qu'exerçaient les branches des nombreux arbres se trouvant autours de nous, je pouvais distinguer une forme. Une sorte de chien énorme, blanc et quelques peu fumant.. Il ne fumait pas comme le feu qui provoquait des nuages noirs ! Non, il fumait des nuages orangés au contour doré. Il semblait aussi qu'il allait s'évaporer si je tentais une attaque. Il avait bizarrement.. Une aura noble que je souillerais si je m'en approchais.

- Pourquoi me poursuis-tu ? **_Osais-je malgré mon analyse, lui demander en restant sur mes gardes,_** me suis-je aventurer sur tes terres ?

La bête s'arrêta et avait l'air de me fixer. J'haussais les sourcils et la forme se mit à vaciller comme la flamme d'une chandelle prête à s'éteindre..

- N'es-tu pas une poursuivante de Luffy ?  
- Non. Je suis l'apprentie de l'épouvanteur de ce comté. **_Lui ai-je sans le vouloir, répondu fièrement._** Qui donc est Luffy ?

La créature fit semble-t-il, un pas en arrière. Et ce qui ressemblait à ses oreilles, se redressaient sur sa tête.

- Où suis-je ? Jusqu'où ai-je donc couru ? Ne sommes nous pas au japon ?

La bête avait l'air de paniquer. Se serait-il perdu ?

- Angleterre. **_Répondis-je simplement en fixant la forme brumeuse de mon interlocuteur,_** tu t'es perdu ?  
- Angleterre ? **_Soufflait l'animal en m'ignorant complètement,_** Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?

Le froid se fit moins présent et la brume qui nous entourait se dissipait dans l'air. Petit à petit la forme brumeuse de l'animal, se dissipait elle aussi pour révéler un jeune homme. J'écarquillais les yeux sous ce qu'il se présentait face à moi ! C'était bien la première fois depuis le commencement de mon apprentissage, que je voyais une telle chose. Un humain qui se transformait en créature ! Avait-il passé un pacte avec une quelconque présence démoniaque ?

- Tu veux ma photo peut-être ? **_S'exclamait le garçon en redressant son regard vers le miens._**

Je piquais un fard. Si mon maître ne m'avait pas enseigné la retenue, je lui aurais volontiers demander un cliché ! Après tout, il n'est pas laid. C'est bien la première fois que je vois un regard aussi clair et des cheveux aussi blond de toute ma vie. Ses traits fins et son kimono aux couleurs de l'automne me confirmaient presque qu'il n'était véritablement pas d'ici.. Même pour un chien, son odeur n'était pas désagréable. Fraîche et brûlante à la fois. Parfum de créature anormale tiens. Ses marques sur ses joues seraient-elles liées au démon qui lui a donné ce pouvoir ?

- Sans façon ! Je ne voudrais pas m'encombrer de l'image d'un chien dans ma chambre.**_Répliquais-je._**  
- Un chien ? Instruit toi un peu, je suis un renard. **_Me fit-il remarquer d'une grimace,_** en plus de sortir le soir d'halloween, tu es stupide. Tu n'es pas blonde pour rien tiens. " Septième fille, d'une septième fille ", quelle ironie. Futur épouvanteur de pacotille, va chasser les fées dans le bois des fraises plus bas, dans ton château de poney.

Je tressaillais sous ses piques et me retenait avec force de lui planter mon bâton là où il le méritait ! Malgré ses remarques cassantes, il m'accordait un regard un peu plus appuyé et je me sentis rougir. Il ne se gênait même pas ! Ni même se retenait après avoir remarqué que je le voyais faire. Son regard bleuté passait avec douceur sur les formes de mon corps...

- Tu devrais t'informer sur les régimes japonais, ça ne te ferais pas de mal.

Aie ! Encore une remarque cassante.

- Bien, bien.. Je m'en vais de ce pas manger du riz ! Que la nuit te porte malheur, renard impoli.**_Ai-je pesté en m'avançant vers la sortie du bois._**

Il semblait me fixer encore.. Et lorsque je fus hors de la forêt il accourait à la limite des branches auxquelles je faisais face.

- Reviendras-tu ?

Je le fixais un long moment avant de lui sourire d'un air moqueur.

- Je vais d'abord m'instruire !  
- Haha, tu es drôle._** Riait-il en me souriant pour la première fois de la soirée,**_ comment saurais-je que c'est toi qui viens ? Quel est ton nom ?  
- Si je te le donne, tu me donne aussi le tiens.

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de me fixer droit dans les yeux. Je ne clignais pas.. J'avais conscience que dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons, la magie, les pactes et les noms donnés à certaines personnes, sont importants. Beaucoup de chose sont liés lorsque l'on donne un nom à une créature tel que lui. Je peux devenir son maître, son esclave ou être liée à quelque chose de plus énorme encore. Cela peut être dangereux et mon maître n'avait cessé de me le répéter mais avec lui cela semblait différent.

- Tu es consciente que j'ai failli te tuer ? **_Me demandait-il comme si j'étais folle,_** Tu ne sais même pas ce que je suis.  
- Pitié, t'étais mort de peur devant moi. **_M'enfonçais-je bêtement,_** Pour ce que tu es, ce n'est rien ! Tu m'apprendras.

Il esquissait un sourire à ma réplique puis haussait les épaules en détournant son visage vers l'obscurité du bois.

- Appelle moi : Naruto. Hurle deux fois mon nom et je viendrais à ta rencontre.  
- Naruto ? Quel drôle de nom. **_L'ai-je taquiné,_** Je te préviendrais de ma venue comme cela alors. A demain !

Me suis-je précipitée de lui souffler, pour ensuite reprendre ma route vers mon chez " moi ". Je me souciais de l'état dans lequel devait être mon maître, mais à peine avais-je fais quelques pas.. Que Naruto, me rappelait une fois encore.

- Attends ! Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

Je me retournais vers lui en continuant ma course avant de lui hurler très soigneusement..

- LU-CY. Appelle moi six fois et je ne viendrais pas !

Malgré la distance, je crus apercevoir un sourire sur son visage. Ce soir là a marqué ma rencontre avec Naruto: le dieux renard, qui fut un jour soumis à un voyageur. Il m'avait raconté son histoire dès que ma punition fut levée.

Car oui ! Mon maître n'était pas content du tout lorsque je fus rentrée. Il avait hurlé si fort qu'il s'était étouffé et avait viré au rouge. Je fus obligée de rester deux jours et une nuit enfermée entre les quatre murs de notre bibliothèque. Il fallait que je copie deux livres entiers ! Mes doigts n'en pouvaient vraiment plus.. Evidemment, j'avais cachée ma rencontre avec Naruto à mon maître. Si il l'apprenait, le blond serait en mauvaise position.

- Naruto, naruto ! **_M'écriais-je d'une voix enjouée alors que j'arrivais près des limites du bois,_** je reviens du village. J'ai ramenée de la nourriture, tu en veux ?

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que nous nous connaissions. Halloween était passé, Naruto protégeait le bois de toutes sorcières et mon maître me pensait au village à faire nos courses. Je n'avais rien à craindre si le renard restait dans les environs.

- Tu as payés le tout de ta poche ? **_Rugissait-il en répondant à mon appel._**

Une silhouette imposante surgit de l'ombre des feuillages. Charismatique et noble, Naruto s'avançait vers moi d'un pas élégant. Comme il était beau lorsqu'il apparaissait sous sa forme de familier.. Un renard blanc et brûlant de puissance. Curieux, il fit un pas de plus vers moi pour poser le bout de son museau sur mon panier en osier et le renifler avec délicatesse.

- Ma mère m'a envoyée deux pièces d'argent et trois d'or le mois dernier. **_L'informais-je en le laissant faire,_** Je me suis permise de prendre des douceurs et une miche de pain pour toi.

Naruto se redressait vivement en affichant une moue qui ressemblait à une grimace.

- Tu me prends pour une poule ? Je ne picore pas le pain. Laisse-moi goûter à tes sucreries et je te laisserais tranquille. **_Renchérit-il en se penchant à nouveau vers moi._**  
- Pas question ! Hier, tu as mangé le sandwich que l'épouvanteur m'avait préparé !

Il grognait à nouveau avant de persister malgré mes protestations, ses pattes-avant se plaçaient de part et d'autre de mon corps.. Et il m'attaquait ! Sa langue caressant mes joues pour me chatouiller et son buste me heurtant légèrement pour que je tombe sur les fesses. Ce qui avait au bout de quelques secondes, très bien fonctionné !

- Tu ne peux rien face à un renard. Pauvre chaton. **_Susurrait-il d'une voix étrangement suave à mon oreille,_** je mangerais tout tes bonbons jusqu'aux derniers !

Sur ses menaces, il reprit sa forme humaine en m'adressant un sourire emplit d'une douce chaleur. A cette vue, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rougir.. Ses yeux perçant et son odeur enivrante me dominaient complètement de là où il était. Moi qui n'avait jamais connu le corps et la chaleur d'un garçon, donnait un goût acre au sentiment qui torturait mon estomac. Il semblait aussi que j'avais peur, vue la vitesse à laquelle mon coeur se mettait soudainement à battre..

- Tu ressembles vraiment à Nami. **_Me fit-il soudainement remarquer._**  
- Nami..? **_Répétais-je bêtement,_** qui est-ce ?  
- Enfin, peut-être est-ce le fait que tu sois une femme. **_Il se redressait en détournant son regard,_** Enfin, **gamine** est beaucoup plus définit pour toi.  
- Qui est Nami ? **_Insistais-je sèchement._**  
- Un membre de l'équipage de Luffy. **_Répondit-il surpris._**  
- Pour toi qui est-elle ?

Je m'étais surprise sur ce coup là. Habituellement, je ne cherchais pas à en savoir beaucoup sur la vie de Naruto, mais le fait qu'il est mentionné une femme m'intriguait bizarrement. Cette douce aigreur qui était présente dans ma poitrine, se transformait en angoisse. Une angoisse persistante. Non Lucy, tu ne dois pas être comme ça.

- Non ! **_Me repris-je alors,_** je suis désolée. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires..  
- Mmh. **_Gémit-il en hochant la tête,_** je peux avoir du pain ?

Il ne poursuivait pas et j'avais presque la certitude que cette femme lui était chère. Affichant une moue discrète, je sortais ce qu'il me demandait du panier en lui lançant un regard.. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Soupirant légèrement, je décidais de le taquiner.

- N'es-tu pas censé être un renard et non une poule ?

Il me fixait ahuri avant qu'il n'y est un tilt dans sa tête ! Là, il sourit avant de rire franchement. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi sec et insistante. Après quoi, nous nous sommes installés plus confortablement dans un coin du petit bois. Nous mangions tranquillement et parlions de tout, de rien, de nous.

- Les baleines sont-elles aussi énorme que ce bois ? **_Lui demandais-je en machant la gum que j'avais acheté de mon argent._**  
- Très ! Et elles pourraient sans doute rivaliser contre les montagnes de ton faible comté. **_Rit-il,_** tu n'as jamais été sur l'océan ?  
- Non pas une seule fois.. Je vois l'océan de chez moi, lorsque je rends visite à ma mère. Mais je n'y vais pas, il y a une sorcière près de la plage. Elle jette des choses dans l'eau qui ne me disent rien de bon.

Le blond se mit à réfléchir pour ensuite me donner un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Quand tu auras fini ton apprentissage, partons. **_Soufflait-il d'un coup en croquant dans son pain,_** tu verrais la mer et je te protégerais.

J'étais décontenancée, il voulait voguer avec moi et me protéger la même occasion ? Je clignais des yeux en tournant mon visage vers le siens.

- Mais tu compte m'attendre ici ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? **_Répliquait-il simplement,_** je pourrais même trouver un travail.  
- Et Luffy ? Tu ne le rejoins pas ? Tu n'iras pas le chercher dans quelques mois, comme tu me l'avais dis ? **_M'enquis-je alors rapidement, une certaine joie montant en moi,_** ne te sens obligé de rien !  
- Nous le chercherons ! Je n'ai confiance en personne à part toi et l'équipage maintenant.**_Avouait-il en me fixant à son tours,_** Je me vois mal parcourir les terres humaine sous ma forme animal et seul, ce serait triste.

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, qu'il ne me restait qu'une année d'étude. Qu'il faudrait qu'il attende juste ce temps.. Que demain j'irais voir monsieur Gilbert le fermier, pour qu'il l'embauche. Que j'irais tenter de convaincre mon maître de le laisser être à mes côtés, chez " nous ".. Qu'un bruit sourd se mit à résonner face à nous. Je le reconnu immédiatement et je n'eu pas le temps de réagir.

- LUCY, POUSSE TOI DE LA ! **_Hurlait alors une voix surgissant du buisson qui était devant nous._**

Mon maître bondit de nulle part, une chaîne d'argent tournoyant au-dessus de tête et accroché à son avant bras. Il visait Naruto et à tout les coups, il l'aurait.

Cette méthode se nommait: " l'entrave ". La chaîne s'enroule parfaitement autours de sa cible et l'empêche de bouger jusqu'à ce que l'épouvanteur l'est décidé.

Impuissante, je vis la chaîne filer vers nous. A cet instant, Naruto avait réagit très rapidement. Il me poussait sur le côté avant de se mettre entre moi et la chaîne.. Il fut entraver à cet instant. Un hurlement de rage et de douleur sortait des lèvres de mon ami.

- Lucy, fuis ! Va-t-en ! Me soufflait-il en se débattant.  
- Non je ne peux pas..

Il semblait surpris et un petit " _Non.. Ne me dis pas que.._ " sortait d'entre ses lèvres. Tremblante, je portais mes mains à mes lèvres pour étouffer un couinement de désolation.

- Bien joué Lucy, je me demandais pourquoi tu ne rentrais pas.. Tu tentais d'amadouer la bête n'est-ce pas ? **_Mon maître s'avançait en soupirant,_** je pense que je raccourcirais ta punition.

J'étais restée silencieuse, les mains encore tremblantes et le coeur lourd. Mon maître pensait que j'avais fait cela pour tromper Naruto.. Et Naruto pensait sûrement mal de moi à présent. Il me fixait avec une telle peine...

- Maître, je.. **_Soufflais-je hésitante._**  
- Ne dis rien Lucy. Ton approche était dangereuse, ramasse tes affaires. Je prends la créature.  
- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? **_Murmurais-je d'une voix enrouée._**  
- L'emprisonner dans une fausse remplit de sel. **_Répondit mon maître._**

Je tournais mon regard vers le concerné et il secouait la tête de droite, à gauche. Il me faisait comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien entendre de moi. Qu'allais-je faire ? Sauver le renard et trahir mon propre maître ? Il était clair qu'il me prenait pour une traître et semblait croire, mot pour mot mon maître.

_

Voilà. Le premier chapitre d'une mini-fiction, je ne sais pas si elle plaît ? Peut être ai-je oublié des choses ou peut être que je n'ai pas bien écris ? Qui sait ? Soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît, je ne suis encore qu'une débutante et c'est mon tout premier texte. ^^'


End file.
